EuroLemon
by Sanmyaku Lawliet
Summary: I'm trying my hand at Lemon. There's not really any plot... I have a bit of a back story... Ryou is living in the Kaiba mansion because Seto has become protective of him after saving him from bullies and his house catching fire... Justification? So yeah. Lemon... I suck at summaries...


EuroLemon

Ryou stood in the doorway of Seto's dimly lit bedroom; the only light coming from the bedside lamp and the rays of the full moon flowing in through the open curtains. His heart was pounding due to two factors: the guilty dreams he'd been having for a few weeks now and the knowledge that he was finally going to confess to Seto. He stood determined but he couldn't stop his hands from trembling or his cheeks from flushing as he finally managed to speak and gain the attention of the brunette lying on his bed, nose buried in a book.

"Ummm…S-Seto?" He stammered sheepishly.

Cobalt eyes glanced from the printed words on the paper to the timid blushing male trying his best to keep his big chocolate eyes on the lanky CEO instead of his own feet.

"Hm?"

"I…Well… You told me to… to come to you if I needed or wanted anything so…" Ryou trailed off finally letting his eyes dart down to his bare feet.

"What do you want Ryou?" Seto inquired with a raised eyebrow, closing the novel he'd been reading.

Ryou muttered something Seto couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?" Seto asked with a blank expression.

Though he couldn't help but notice how cute Ryou looked with his flushed cheeks, hopeless stuttering, and the way he pushed his fingertips together in anxiety.

A lump began forming in his throat and Ryou seriously considered his options for backing out of this endeavor, however, he couldn't move his feet even if he wanted to. So he swallowed and continued.

"Y-you…" He said in a whisper that was just barely audible.

A look of slight surprise crossed Seto's face but disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"Me?" Seto asked pointing to himself.

Ryou nodded coyly, his face turning a darker shade of red.

"I-I… I've been having all these…errr…dreams…and I…well…" He stammered shifting his feet.

"Dreams?"

Ryou nodded again.

"Well I guess they're more like… like… ummm… s-se-sexual f-fantasies…" Ryou said quietly embarrassed and guilt ridden.

"About me…" Seto clarified now sitting cross-legged on the bed with his chin resting on his palm.

Ryou nodded then dared to look up and get a glance of Seto's face. He had his usual blank objective expression but Ryou noticed a bit of amusement in his eyes. This was better than the reaction he expected so a new wave of courage came over him and he began to ramble.

Seto sat on his navy blue comforter listening to the snowy-haired boy ramble on and on about his feelings and such, quite amused, especially when he ended up describing the contents of his…ahem…fantasies in detail that was surprisingly vivid. Though after a while, Seto thought of something more entertaining.

Ryou's eyes widened as Seto began walking over to him, the usual cold expression on his face.

_Is it just me or does he look angry? _Ryou thought frantically. Unfortunately he was unable to stop talking, in fact, he began stuttering and rambling even more, for Seto Kaiba is an intimidating man.

Seto leaned down and grabbed Ryou's chin roughly tilting the white-haired boy's head upwards. Ryou's eyes widened in surprise as suddenly Seto crushed his lips against his, effectively silencing him. Ryou's blush deepened as Seto slid his tongue over his lips. Ryou opened his mouth and allowed Seto access. His eyes slid closed and he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck as the young CEO deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist pulling him closer.

Ryou could have melted. He'd never kissed anyone before let alone been the object of such affection and it definitely didn't hurt that it was the man he was in love with who was so passionately claiming his lips. After a while, Seto removed his lips from Ryou's, the latter letting out a frustrated moan at the loss of the taller man's taste and touch. Ryou opened his eyes and stared into those of Seto Kaiba. They had a tint of lust in them that excited him.

"So Ryou…" He started huskily. "Tell me _exactly _what you want me to do."

Ryou stared at him through a thick haze of lust before voicing something that should only leave his mouth in those damned dreams of his.

"I WANT YOU TO THROW ME ON THE BED AND MAKE LOVE TO ME!" Ryou slapped his hand to his mouth, his face turning an impossible shade of crimson.

Ryou swiveled around and tried to run away while lecturing himself mentally but was stopped by someone forcefully grabbing his arm. Seto spun Bakura around to face him and brought his face only millimeters from his. If Ryou had been able to look Seto in the face he would've seen the smirk that stretched across his lips.

"You asked for it." He whispered in his ear before smashing his lips against Ryou's in a heated kiss. Ryou returned the kiss as best he could, placing his arms around Seto's neck and lacing his fingers in his silky brunette locks.

Ryou eeped when he was suddenly picked up then was silenced with another kiss. He unconsciously wrapped his legs around Seto's waist.

Ryou could barely sense anything aside from Seto and the pleasure he was experiencing. He heard the slamming of the bedroom door and felt that he was moving.

Seto stopped and ripped his mouth away from Ryou's, both of them panting slightly. A smirk returned to Seto's face.

"Like this, right?" He dropped Ryou onto the bed and crawled on top of him placing himself between the smaller boy's legs and moved his lips to Ryou's neck.

Ryou gasped as he felt Seto's tongue slide up his neck to his earlobe. Seto nipped at it before biting and suckling the skin drawing out different moans and sounds from the usually timid Ryou Bakura while moving lower and lower until he got to Ryou's shirt collar. He sat up.

"Why did you stop?" Ryou whined.

Seto smirked. "Take your clothes off." He ordered and moved off of Ryou.

He hesitated for a second then began to unbutton his light blue silk pajama shirt. _I should have dressed sexier…_ Ryou thought with a mental sigh as he undid the last button and began slipping off the article of clothing. He then slipped off his loose pants, discarded them on the ground somewhere, and paused at the hem of his underwear. A worried look crossed his face as his insecurities caught up with him.

Seto noticed this. He reached over and cupped Ryou's cheek bringing his lips to his own. This kiss was different than the others; they were rough and hungry while this one was soft and comforting. Ryou relaxed against Seto as he was cradled in the brunette's arms.

Seto broke the kiss and moved his hand from Ryou's cheek to his hair. Ryou smiled as Seto's fingers played with the silver strands that hung over his ears.

"Alright, Seto. I'm ready."

Seto grinned and pulled away from Ryou.

"You can leave those on for now." Seto told Ryou as he reached for his boxers again.

Ryou nodded sheepishly.

"You're fucking adorable you know that?" Seto said and kissed Ryou's cheek.

Ryou giggled softly. Seto smiled then pushed him down on the bed and returned to his position on top of him. He leaned down and licked Ryou's collar bone; continuing where he left off. Seto's tongue roamed lower as he continued tasting him. Ryou moaned as Seto lapped at his skin.

"Ah! S-seto!" He breathed as Seto took one of his nipples into his mouth and suckled it.

Ryou hissed when the warmth of Seto's mouth left and exposed the sensitive moist skin to the air but soon moaned and entangled his fingers in Seto's hair when he began sucking on the other one.

Seto's mouth left Ryou's nipple and he began licking downwards again making sure to stop and dip his tongue into Ryou's navel. Finally Seto reached the end of Ryou's torso and brought his head back up. He leaned down again and captured Ryou's lips in another passionate kiss. Ryou returned the kiss eagerly his confidence increasing as he slid his tongue into Seto's mouth and fought for dominance before letting Seto have complete control.

Ryou threw his head back and allowed a loud moan to escape his mouth as Seto suddenly grinded his groin into his. Seto smirked against Ryou's lips and did it again eliciting another moan from his uke.

"Damn. Your moans are so sexy." Seto whispered lustfully smirking against Ryou's ear.

"Seto…" Ryou spoke his name softly and blushed as he brought his hands up and cupped his love's face.

Ryou pulled Seto's face down and kissed him, surprising the taller one. Seto ran his hands down Ryou's body causing the long-haired boy to shiver.

"S-Seto, I w-want to see you..." Ryou said so quietly Seto had to strain to hear him.

It took a moment for Seto to understand what he meant. He sat up and pulled his black turtleneck over his head. Ryou couldn't resist placing his hands on Seto's chest and basically feeling him up.

Seto grabbed Ryou's hands, the oh so familiar smirk settling on his face.

"Don't worry. We'll get to that soon." He leaned down so that his now exposed skin rubbed against Ryou's bare chest and put his lips to Ryou's ear. "Just be patient." He purred making Ryou shiver.

Seto sat up and continued his stripping. He unzipped his pants and slid them down teasingly slow. Ryou shifted anxiously much to Seto's liking.

"Seto, you damn tease" Ryou hissed, irritated.

The one addressed couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Impatient, aren't we?" He purred and leant down to capture his lips.

A thought came to Ryou's mind; he blushed but couldn't help smirking against Seto's mouth.

"Hey, Seto?" He said innocently.

"Hm?"

Seto was caught off guard when Ryou suddenly flipped him over and straddled him, a flirtatious smirk set on his pale lips.

"I hope it's okay if I play with you a little, Seto…" Ryou smiled innocently.

Seto smirked as Ryou began licking down his chest as he'd previously done. However, Ryou didn't stop at the hem of his boxers. He ripped them down and experimentally licked a certain area making Seto gasp in both pleasure and surprise.

"Ah fuck, Ryou…"

He licked it again, liking the reaction this was receiving, then dragged his tongue up and down the length of it. Seto let out a moan. Ryou grinned taking the head into his mouth. Seto clenched his teeth to keep from crying out in ecstasy.

He'd never done this before but Seto's reactions encouraged him to take more of him into his mouth. Seto moaned causing Ryou to quiver.

Finally, Seto had enough.

"AHH!" Ryou cried out in surprise as he was flipped over.

Seto smirked, placed himself between the smaller male's legs and pressed his lips against his in a mind-blowing kiss. He separated their lips and leaned over to rummage through a drawer in the side table. He retracted his hand revealing a small bottle of lubricant. Ryou blushed furiously as he was relieved of the last article of clothing separating them.

Seto removed the cap and began coating his fingers in the liquid. He leaned down and placed his lips next to Ryou's ear.

"Ready?" He whispered causing Ryou to shiver once again.

After a moment or two, Ryou nodded unconsciously spreading his legs in eagerness that he was barely managing to conceal.

Seto grinned, finished coating his fingers, and slipped one into Ryou's entrance. The long-haired boy gasped and bit his lip.

"S-Seto… That f-feels weird…" He whined.

Seto put his other hand on Ryou's cheek and ran his thumb over his bottom lip making Ryou release it.

"Sssshhh. I have to prepare you before I enter you." He said in a soft soothing voice.

Ryou nodded then gasped in surprise when another one of Seto's long, slender fingers was inserted into him without warning. He then thrust another digit inside of him and began scissoring and stretching him. Ryou moaned softly as Seto thoroughly prepared him.

Finally Seto decided Ryou was ready and withdrew his fingers. He put some of the lubricant onto Ryou's entrance and the rest onto himself before positioning himself. Ryou bit his lip and waited for what he knew would be the pain of penetration.

He fisted the sheets as he was entered slowly. Seto entered him fully before stopping and allowing Ryou to adjust to his size. He waited patiently until the white-haired boy relaxed a little and nodded then pulled out completely. He began a slow pace thrusting and kept that pace until Ryou's moans turned to moans of pleasure instead of pain.

"Nngh! S-Seto… Faster!" Ryou pleaded his eyes half lidded.

Seto did as he said, pulling out completely once again only to bury his member entirely inside him in one hard thrust. Ryou screamed in ecstasy, timidity completely forgotten. Seto's moans entangled with his as Ryou's tight heat engulfed him. Their love-making became more passionate and their cries became louder. Their sweat-slickened bodies rubbed against each other. Ryou wrapped his legs around Seto's waist and gripped Seto's back roughly leaving scratches though Seto didn't seem to notice.

Their moans increased in volume as each neared their climax and Seto's thrusts became more erratic while Ryou incoherently screamed his name.

It was too much for Ryou and he reached his first, spewing his seed onto both their chests with a loud cry of his love's name.

Ryou's muscles tightening around his arousal sent Seto over the edge and he came inside him with a deep groan.

They lied there for a while, panting, Seto hovering a few centimeters above Ryou until he rolled over and lay beside him. Ryou turned on his side and rested his head on Seto's chest. Seto snickered.

"Somehow I'm not surprised that you're a cuddler." He put an arm around his blushing bishie and held his flushed body closer to his own.

Ryou grinned and kissed Seto's chest before getting comfortable again.

"So did I live up to your fantasies?" Seto questioned smirking.

Ryou blushed furiously.

"No." Seto frowned slightly. "You were way better." Ryou finished snuggling against him.

Seto frowned for a second longer but couldn't help but snicker after seeing Ryou's content smile. The room was silent for a bit while the two caught their breaths until Ryou suddenly broke the silence with one sentence.

"I love you, Seto." He whispered tiredly before yawning and closing his eyes.

Seto smiled and ran his fingers through Ryou's platinum hair.

"Love you, too." He replied after a moment and yawned himself. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll lock you inside a computer." He added chuckling.

Ryou giggled as Seto pulled the blankets over their nude bodies.

"Good night."

And with that the two lovers fell into a serene slumber.

Sooo... My first lemon... Review please. I'd like to think that my shame wasn't for nothing... Heh heh^_^


End file.
